A life
by Moonibel
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando los 10 más jóvenes de the walking dead son reunidos en un mismo lugar?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La nueva casa.

Desperté con un gran deseo, me acomode el pelo y me mordí el labio, sabía que algo grandioso pasaría, por fin se mudaría a otro lugar. Bajo muy alegre, en la sala se encontraba su madre adoptiva, Maggie, al parecer estaba batallando mucho con Hershel, su hermano.

-No olvides el desayuno…-Me dijo mi tía Beth, que tenía una gran sonrisa porque su novio se había comprometido con ella. Aunque, ella nunca nos lo presento, por lo cual el no me agradaba, de tal forma que ni me había molestado en aprenderme su nombre.

-Ok…-Pasé un mechón de pelo por detrás de mi oreja, seguido de eso camine hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba mi padre, Gleen. El que por cierto, también disgustado por la noticia que Beth nos había dicho, ya que el también quiere a Beth como a una hija.

Observé el plato, e hice una mueca, mi peor enemigo: La ensalada. Mi madre entró a la habitación junto a Hershel, que en unos años iría a escuela, por primera vez en su vida. Escuche la canción Bring me to life, de Evanescence, por lo cual hice la ensalada a un lado y fui a contestar mi teléfono. Era Billy.

Billy: Sophia, ¿Ya tienes lugar donde vivir?

Yo: No tengo ni la menor idea…

Billy: Creo que tengo una idea..

….

Me quedé observando la casa, era muy linda por fuera, aunque era muy grande…Demasiado para que fuera solo para dos personas.

-¿Acaso piensan conseguir pareja, casarse y tener hijos en la misma casa?-Enarcó una ceja, un tanto extraña por semejante casa tan grande.

-Hablando de eso…No solo somos Ben y yo…Somos en total 9, pero si deseas vivir aquí seremos 10…Posiblemente en un futuro 11..-Estaba tan perdida tratando de asimilar aquello, que no me di cuenta lo de 11.

-No esta tan mal, ¿Cierto?

-No lo creo. –El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Entonces, creo que me quedaré aquí.-"Dudo que sea peor a vivir aun con mis padres", pensé, sin saber que pronto me arrepentiría de eso.

Billy me fue diciendo cada una de las cosas que tendría que hacer para "sobrevivir " con ellos.

-Primero que nada, NUNCA, NUNCA comas en la mesa…Luego sabrás porque-Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque no entendía nada.-Aquí nadie tiene una relación estable, solo tienen sexo, sexo, y más sexo.-"Ok, eso fue raro" Pensé.

Billy iba a seguir hablando, pero entonces un chico de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos igual de azules que el cielo nos detuvo, el me miro, con unos ojos que lo único que transmitían era lujuria.

-¿No me vas a presentar a la nueva, Billy?-El chico me guiño el ojo, todo estaría bien con el si no me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba sin pantalones.

-Sophia, el es Carl, Carl ella es Sophia..-Dijo Billy, con un tono muy cortante, al parecer no se llevaban bien-Mi siguiente consejo es que no te enamores de él, si no terminaras como una loca drogadicta, un ejemplo es Lizzie, que en estos momentos acaba de tener sexo con Carl y esta dormida en el cuarto de este mismo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar mierdas de mi? Lizzie es la que me seduce.-Aguanto el darle una cachetada, se podría decir que si la mirada pudiera desnudar, el idiota y yo estuviéramos teniendo sexo en este mismo momento.

-Carl, deja a Sophia…-Una voz que se me hacia conocida hablo, entonces la voltee a ver, ¡Era Penny! Mi mejor amiga de la niñez, no dude en darle un fuerte abrazo.

El chico, que al parecer se llamaba Carl, se retiro del lugar, pareciese enojado cuando lo vi retirarse.. Luego Billy me llevo con Ben, el cuál era un poco más musculoso que Billy. Luego me llevo con dos chicas, una se llamaba Mika, que llevaba un vestido floreado, al mismo tiempo se encontraba haciendo la comida, luego estaba la otra chica, Quinn, al parecer se llamaba, era muy bonita, tez pálida, ojos azules, cabello pintado de azul y de las puntas morado… Luego, conocí a Duane, un joven de cómo 20 años, pero cuando lo encontré fue un poco desagradable, ya que el, Lizzie y Patrick se encontraban haciendo…Algo.. Asqueroso

….

Pasaron unas horas, ya era de noche, mi cuarto era compartido con Penny, por lo que todo era más divertido. Aunque decidí salir a conocer más el lugar, en especial el jardín, que contaba con una piscina, más no esperaría que ahí me encontrara con Carl… Me acerque lentamente, paso un rato para que él se diera cuenta que lo estaba viendo nadar, el se acerco y se sentó a un lado de mi, sinceramente no entendía como él podía nadar, mucho menos con tanto frió que hacía, yo con tan solo tener los pies dentro del agua sentía mucho frío.

-Tuvimos una mala presentación, mucho gusto, soy Sophia Greene..-Le extendí la mano, más el se quedo un poco dudoso, pero estrecho mi mano.

-Yo soy Carl Grimes…-Dijo de una forma cortante.

Simplemente seguimos hablando un par de horas cuando de un momento a otro él se acerco a mí y me beso...Entonces escuche pasos de alguien acercándose..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Idiota

—Sophia…-Escuche las voz de Ben, tenía una voz ronca, que al principio se me hizo difícil de reconocer. Voltee casi al instante, el tenía los ojos llorosos….Pero lo que paso después de aquello, es solo color negro y estática en mi mente.

….

Desperté en el cuarto que compartía con Penny, ella no estaba, supuse que había bajado a desayunar, pero cuando miré la hora "12:30 a.m" era más comida que desayuno. Sentía una gran hambre, por lo cual al solo pensar en comida, me gruñeron las tripas. Me puse una ropa más decente, uno vestido color negro, un collar negro que tenía flores rojas pintadas y unas botas, igualmente negras. Baje y me encontré a un Ben con el ojo morado, y un Carl con una gran mirada de satisfacción al verme entrar.

—Hola hermosa-Me dijo Carl, un fragmento de recuerdo paso a mi mente, ¿Era Carl golpeando a Ben?, ¿O era Ben golpeando a Carl? El que sea que haya empezado, se nota mucho que Carl fue el que gano.

—Vete a la mierda, Carl.-Me serví un plato de cereales, estaba a punto de sentarme a comer en la mesa, cuando Quinn entro y me advirtió:

—No te recomiendo que te sientes ahí, Mika y Duane se divirtieron un poco en ese lugar en la noche.

Casi se me quita el hambre al escuchar a Quinn decir eso, por lo cual decidí sentarme a un lado de Ben, el cual me recibió muy bien en el sofá, ya que me hizo un espacio. Me sentía incomoda, Ben con el ojo morado observándome, Carl mirándome….De una gran forma de pervertido. Aunque cuando llegaron Penny y Billy, me sentí más cómoda, pero cuando escuche lo que dijo Penny casi le escupo el cereal en la cara a Ben.

—Creo que mis padres no me querían, casi me ponen de nombre "Pene"-Dijo Penny, mientras ella bromeaba con Billy.

—Yo sinceramente no entiendo él porque yo me llamo Billy y mi hermano Ben, supongo que o no tenían imaginación o les gustaba mucho la letra B..-Pensándolo bien, Billy y Penny quedaban bien de pareja, aunque Penny dijo que Billy era medio gay…

—Penny, ¿Ya le dijiste a Sophia?-La forma en la que Ben le habló a Penny…Daban ganas de dejarle el otro ojo morado, aunque pareciese que Carl me leyó la mente, ya que note la cara que hizo al escuchar a Ben, más el era como yo, se quedo callado.

—Supongo que será mejor que estén todos presentes. Quinn, ¿Le pondrías hablar a los demás?

Quinn se levanto y se fue de el lugar, luego regresó junto a Mika, Duane, Patrick y Lizzie, la cual me dedico una mirada asesina y a Carl le guiño el ojo, acaso…¿Acaso sabrá lo de el beso? Bueno, no le preste atención a Lizzie y le preste atención a Penny, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Pronto seremos 11..-Penny lo dijo con una gran alegría, y por la expresión de Ben, supongo que él era el padre.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Billy al llegar, "Si deseas vivir aquí seremos 10…Posiblemente en un futuro 11." Entonces a eso se refería, ¿Cómo no se lo pregunte? Tal parecía que todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer, o simplemente todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme sola con Lizzie.

—Sophia, ¿Cierto?-Lizzie, una chica con la piel realmente pálida, mal maquillada y con una mirada que te daban ganas de llorar. Parece que lo de las drogas si era verdad, ya que se veía muy deteriorada.—No te recomiendo que te enamores de Carl…

-Simplemente no pude resistirme—¿Que? Yo…No estoy enamorada de Carl, y si él te conto lo de el beso, ¡Yo no lo besé, el me besó!

Pareciese que la poca felicidad que Lizzie tenía la tome y la tiré a la basura, justo en momento que le dije lo de el beso—Así que por eso se fue anoche…-Su voz era ronca, y sus ojos se miraban cada vez más rojos, vi como ella empezó a llorar, y como se iba, todo fue tan rápido…Demasiado…

….

Le pregunte a todos sobré Lizzie y su relación con Carl, más todas los que me respondían decían algo malo sobre Carl y de Lizzie, pero fue Quinn fue la única que me dijo algo diferente.

"Carl se siente impotente, el se ha sentido así desde que somos niños, te diría la razón, pero adoro mi vida, así que no te lo diré. En cambio Lizzie, Carl la ha hecho sufrír demasiado, la última vez que vi felices a Carl y a Lizzie, fue cuando Lizzie estaba como Penny, embarazada de un idiota. Perdió al bebé, por eso se empezó a drogar."

Muchas cosas que procesar, demasiadas. Suspiré hondo y me dirigí a la puerta, al escuchar que alguien tocaba. Mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a mi tía Beth en la entrada, pero no estaba sola, estaba con su tonto prometido.

—Hola tía Beth, hola….-Por más que trataba de recordar el nombre de ese, o más bien, eso, no recordaba su nombre.

—Soy Daryl, no quiero repetir eso de que cada vez que nos veamos voy a tener que repetir mi nombre.-Parece que hice a el gigantón enojar.

—Y dime Sophia, ¿Ya tienes novio? –Aunque ella no fuera una tía vieja, actuaba como una si fuera más vieja que Maggie.

—Claro que n…-Estaba a punto de terminar de hablar, cuando el pelinegro fastidioso entró en la sala.

—Hola hermosa, ¿Ya les contaste sobre nuestra relación?-El maldito me había abrazo por la cintura y me beso la mejilla, hoy el muere.

Apreté los labios, mi tía estaba feliz, por lo que yo también estaba feliz

—¡Pasen!-Les hice un pequeño espacio para que entrarás, una vez ellos entraron le murmure en el oído a Carl—La próxima vez que me molestes te voy a cortar el cuello…

—La gatita tiene garras.-El me guiñó el ojo, entonces yo me aleje de él y me puse a hablar con mi tía, sería una tarde muy larga.


End file.
